


Good bye, my everything

by JJ_MCL_22



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ_MCL_22/pseuds/JJ_MCL_22
Summary: Simples recuerdos de nuestra felicidad, cuando nos amábamos.~•~"Rick and Morty" es una serie animada del canal Adult Swim creada por Justin Roiland y Dan Harmon.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

¡¿Qué carajos te está pasando?! Sabía que era un loco, pero no un enfermo ¡Claro que no lo soy! Esto es sólo una alucinación por alguna bebida o droga en mal estado que consumí, no habría otra forma de explicar estos horribles pensamientos que tengo... ¿Verdad? No es que sienta algo así con Morty ¿O sí? ¡Claro que no! ¡Es mi puto nieto y mi escudo fácilmente reemplazable! ¡El solamente es eso!

O eso quiero hacerme creer...


	2. I

_¿Por qué debo recordar todo esto ahora?_

Morty estaba cada vez más distanciado de mi, siempre que trataba de hablar con él, empezaba a murmurar un montón de cosas rápidamente y luego se iba. Y no entendía por qué.

Hasta ese día, cuando le dejé un día libre y se olvidó su celular en casa al salir apurado a la escuela.   
Por alguna razón me entró curiosidad el saber que había en ese aparato, así que lo prendí. En la pantalla de bloqueo había una foto mía durmiendo y con la cara escrita con marcador negro. En ese momento me habían dado ganas de estrangularlo por tener esa foto mía. Dejando eso de lado, tenía un patrón de desbloqueo, el cual era uno bastante común, lo desbloqueé y continué con mi búsqueda de información innecesaria.

Entre sus aplicaciones encontré una con un icono de una libreta rosa con un candado. Si, era un diario. Cuando intenté abrirlo pedía una contraseña, y obviamente, al ser el más inteligente de todo el multiverso, pude abrirlo.

Vi que escribía mucho y muy seguido. Me dispuse a leer lo que había escrito el día anterior, y decía más o menos así:

"Querido diario: todavía me siento estúpido poniendo eso.

Pero me siento más estúpido con él al lado mío... ¡Por dios! Estoy enfermo. ¡¿Cómo puede ser que me guste mi abuelo?!   
Es un hijo de puta conmigo, me maltrata, pone en riesgo mi vida... Y aún así se me hace tan irresistible verlo, tanto que si me habla, me pongo nervioso y no puedo articular palabra..."

Después de leer un poco más, ví que tan pervertido podía ser Morty, incluso en sus sueños. Me quede pensando un rato y se me ocurrió una idea: le haría una broma. Sería tan divertido.


	3. II

Espere a que llegara de la escuela. Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta principal abrirse, lo llamé al garaje mientras estaba sentado en mi silla y con la mano derecha sostenía su teléfono con el diario abierto.

-¿S-si, Rick? ¿Que sucede? -se veía tan tierno cuando estaba nervioso.  
-¿Se puede saber qué carajo es esto, Morty? -le pregunté con mi mejor cara de odio, la función había comenzado. Le mostré el celular y comenzó a temblar de miedo.  
-Eeeeeh... N-no es lo q-que parece... Eh... Y-yo...   
-¡¿QUE "NO ES LO QUE PARECE"?! -hice las comillas con mis manos después de tirar el teléfono.

Quería hacer lo que siempre hacía cuando hablaba conmigo, huir, pero no se lo permitiría ésta vez. Cerré la puerta sin dejarle escapatoria, y nadie le ayudaría, sabía que Beth y Jerry no estaban en casa y que Summer estaba en su habitación, seguramente escuchando música.

El seguía retrocediendo mientras yo avanzaba gritándole un sinfín de insultos. Se chocó contra la pared, lo tomé por los hombros.

-¡¿ES QUE ACASO ERES UN LOCO?! ¡¿UN ENFERMO MENTAL?! -su llanto era ruidoso, así que lo lo callé... Con un beso. Lo separé después de un instante -. Porque yo si estoy loco y estoy bien con esto - terminé de decirle con una sonrisa burlona.

Sus mejillas estaban tan rojas y sus ojos tan abiertos (no pienso decir que estaban "abiertos cómo platos", esa comparación está muy usada), no pude resistirme a darle otro beso en sus suaves labios. Esta vez trató de seguirme el ritmo, pero se le dificultaba al tener tan poca experiencia en eso y en mucha cosas más que yo me encargaría de enseñarle. Hubiéramos continuado si no fuese porque la entrometida de mi nieta tocó la puerta del garaje que aún estaba cerrada.


	4. III

Recuerdo la primera vez que me acosté con él. ¿Demasiado enfermo, no? Pues, a mi me importaba una mierda y a él también. Fue para cuando cumplió 15 años. Sonará algo extraño viniendo de mí, pero esa noche fue... Mágica. Y aunque la magia no existe, no encontraría otra palabra para describirla.


	5. IV

También recuerdo esa vez que sus compañeros del colegio lo insultaron de arriba a abajo para luego molerlo a golpes. Obviamente me encargué de ellos, no los maté porque Morty me lo pidió, pero si los traumé de por vida mostrándoles unas cuantas cosas de fuera de este mundo.

Nunca pude sacarme de la cabeza la conversación que tuvimos después de haber sanado cada una de sus heridas.

-¿Por qué no *burrp* te defendiste o trataste de llamarme?   
-Porque ellos tenían razón.   
-¿Qué?  
-Q-que ellos tenían razón, sólo... Sólo soy un debilucho estúpido que lo único que sabe es llorar... - y lo hizo, comenzó a llorar. Me dolía tanto verlo así, no quería que se sintiera de ese modo, así que le di un fuerte abrazo. Sentía cómo sus lágrimas mojaban la tela sobre mi hombro.   
-Nunca vuelvas a decir eso ¿O*burrp*íste? -me separé un poco para verlo a los ojos y secarle la cara con cuidado -. No eres débil, eres mucho más *burrp* fuerte de lo que crees, y para nada eres inútil, nos hemos salvado de tantas gracias a ti. No quiero que *burrp* vuelvas a llorar por algo así ¿Bien? Me due*burrp*le verte así...

Intenté decir eso último bajo para que no lo escuche, era muy vergonzoso, pero si lo hizo y me abrazo más fuerte.


	6. V

Recuerdo la discusión más fuerte que tuvimos, y hasta el día de hoy me siento mal por ella. Comenzó con una de nuestras clásicas aventuras en búsqueda de materiales para mis experimentos

Le había pedido que se quedara afuera mientras yo entraba al escondite de aquel alienígena que me daría lo que necesitaba.

Al salir ví a Morty hablando con un chico que, según me enteré más tarde, le estaba pidiendo una dirección que ninguno de los dos sabían. Me atacaron los celos, comencé a gritar estupideces, recuerdo haberlo arrastrado hasta la nave y llegar a casa con él llorando.


	7. VI

Esa discusión que tuvimos... Fue realmente estúpida, y fue mi culpa, por mí y mis estúpidos celos.

Quise remediarlo y no sabía cómo, lo único que se me ocurrió fue beber... No recuerdo exactamente que hice después, pero a la mañana siguiente me despertó con una gran sonrisa y una rosa hecha de diamantes rosas y rojos que al parecer le hice estando ebrio.

-Gracias Rick -me abrazó -. Te amo...  
-Yo también, pequeño mocoso...


	8. VII

_[Video de disculpas por Rick]_

Este video duraba al rededor de cuatro minutos. El primer minuto mostraba a Rick en un estado de ebriedad bastante grave haciéndole unos detalles finales a la rosa de diamantes.

Luego de eso, la deja en una caja de madera y sonríe satisfecho. Se acomoda frente a la cámara y comienza a pensar lo que quiere decir. Y lo termina diciendo.

_-Morty... Morty, se que... Que esto es mi cu*burrp*lpa... Pero... No quiero perde*urrp*rte... No quiero quedarme sólo otra... Otra vez... Y tam-tampoco quiero q-que te... Que te las*burrp*timen... No quiero que... Lo *burrp* hagan... Tuuuuh... Tu eres... Eres mi luna... Eres mis... Mis estrellas... Mo*burrp*rty... Tu eres mi todo... Todo para m-mi... Yo t-te amo... -comenzó a llorar -. No soportaría que nos... Separaran o que... Te *burrp* hicieran algo... Por eso... -tomó la rosa -. Con esta ro*burrp*sa, yo... Rick Sanchez, de la *burrp* Tierra, dimensión M-224, te pro... Prometo que... Te cuidare de do... Todo lo ma*burrp*lo que pase... Que te pase... Por... Que te amo... Por favor... No me dejes..._

El chico de cabello castaño secó sus lágrimas con su mano izquierda, ya que la derecha sostenía aquel dispositivo que reproducía el vídeo. Lo dejó en la cama y tomó aquella hermosa flor entre sus manos, observaba cada pequeño detalle con una sonrisa boba en el rostro. Salió de su cuarto para ir al del mayor, después de haber visto eso ¿Cómo no iba a perdonarlo?


	9. VIII

Pero todo tiene un final... Y el nuestro fue bastante feo...

Cuando la familia estaba en casa, tratábamos de no hacer mucho, pero a veces no aguantaba más y le robaba algunos besos cuando nadie nos veía.

Sólo que esta vez si nos vieron...

Estábamos en el garaje cuando Jerry entró comenzó a gritarnos. Morty trató de calmarlo pero recibió un grito y un golpe, lo cual hizo que me hirviera la sangre. Lo golpeé tantas veces pude hasta que Beth y Summer llegaron para separarnos.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! -gritó Beth.  
-¡El inútil de tu marido golpeó a Morty! -dije.  
-¡Tu padre estaba besando a nuestro hi...! - el idiota no pudo terminar por culpa de algo que nos sorprendió a todos por igual. Mi hija le había pegado una cachetada, se veía realmente enojada.  
-¡Ni se te ocurra volver a tocarle un pelo a MI hijo!  
-¡¿Acaso no me escuchaste, Beth?! ¡Estaba besando a Morty! ¡En la boca!  
-¡Ya lo se! ¡Lo se hace tiempo!   
-¡¿LO SABES?!- preguntamos todos al mismo tiempo.  
-Nunca dije nada porque, a pesar de que esta mal en muchos sentidos... Nunca había visto a Morty tan feliz ¿No te importa su felicidad, acaso?  
-¡Claro que me importa! ¡Te imaginas lo que le pasaría en la escuela! Lo verían raro y...  
-A ver, idiota -lo interrumpí -, si tanto te "interesas por lo que le pase en la escuela" -hice comillas con mis dedos - ¿Donde estabas hace algunas semanas cuando agarraron a tu hijo y volvió con los huesos molidos por los golpes? ¡Te diré donde estabas! ¡Estabas jugando a ese juego de mierda, mientras yo curaba sus heridas! ¡Gracias a mi no tiene ninguna marca! ¡Gracias a mi ya no lo molestan! ¡Así que, que te quede claro...!

No pude terminar de hablar, pues escuché el sonido de un portal abriéndose a mis espaldas. Al voltearme ví a Morty con la pistola de portales en la mano, segundos después desapareciendo junto al portal, sin dejarle tiempo a nadie para reaccionar.


	10. IX

Ni bien pude reaccionar, comencé a buscar la pistola que había hecho para emergencias. Por suerte la había encontrado rápido, rastree el otro lanzaportales, estaba en la dimensión G-939, nadie me quería en esa dimensión, esperaba que no le hicieran nada a mi pequeño. Abrí un portal que daba a pocos metros de donde supuestamente estaba Morty y entré. Lo primero que escuché fueron gritos, rogaba que no fuera él...

Pero

**Si lo era**

-¡DEJAME! ¡POR FAVOR! -era él, estaba en peligro, y tenía que salvarlo. Fui corriendo hasta el lugar de donde venían aquellos gritos, cuando llegué ví algo espantosamente horrible: Morty estaba tirado en el suelo en posición fetal gritando y llorando de dolor sobre lo que parecía ser un charco de su sangre. En frente suyo, un tipo que no recuerdo bien cómo se veía, ya que, olvidándome de cualquier arma que portara, me tiré encima de éste para golpearlo sin piedad. Había herido a Morty y debía pagar las consecuencias. Viendo que tardaba mucho y no tenía tanto tiempo, le pegué un tiro con mi arma láser.

Luego de eso, fui a ver a mi pequeño, estaba llorando más despacio ahora, al parecer estaba asustado por lo que hice.

-Rick... - dijo en voz muy baja, casi susurrando.  
-Tranquilo Morty, todo va a estar bien - lo cargué entre mis brazos y pude ver la herida que tenía en el estómago, se estaba desangrando muy rápido.  
-No Rick... Ya nada va a estar bien... Papá tenía razón...   
-¡Tu papá es un idiota desempleado que no sabe nada, Morty! Ahora te llevaré a casa, te sanaré y nos vamos a ir a la mierda -mi voz ya estaba temblando, estaba entrando en pánico, Morty se estaba muriendo.  
-No voy a llegar Rick... Tengo... Sueño... -ví como hacía fuerza para agarrarse de mis hombros así que lo ayudé un poco -Te amo Rick... Gracias por todo... -sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse junto con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.  
-Yo también te amo, Morty, también te agradezco por lo que hiciste por mi -le di un último beso en sus labios que ahora se encontraban fríos -.Y te lo pienso compensar -como pude hice un portal a casa, tenía que salvarlo como sea. Cuando atravesé el portal, caí de rodillas con el cuerpo en mis brazos dentro del garaje, entonces ví a Jerry con dos policías, el idiota los había llamado.

-¡Alto! ¡Deje al menor en el suelo y ponga las manos arriba! -dijo uno de los policías apuntándome con su arma.   
-¡No lo entienden! ¡Tengo que salvarlo! -no quería aceptarlo, quería salvar algo que... Ya no se podía salvar.  
-¡¿MATASTE A MORTY?! -ese estúpido no sabia hacer otra cosa más que cagarla. Miré el cuerpo de ese niño, ya no respiraba, me levante lentamente y aguantando mis lágrimas. Agarre mi pistola de láser y le disparé al imbécil de mi ex-yerno.

Los policías me detuvieron y me llevaron a prisión. Por los crímenes que había cometido sólo en esa ciudad me dieron cadena perpetua. Algo justo, a decir verdad, aunque podía salir cuando se me de la gana, este lugar no se compara a lo que la Federación Galáctica tiene.


	11. X

_-Rick... -esa voz -despierta... ¡Vamos! Ya es de mañana._

_Me di la vuelta y ahí estaba él, estaba Morty, mi Morty al lado mío en mi cama. ¿Acaso había sido todo un horrible sueño y Morty seguía vivo? Lo abracé y entonces..._   
  
  
  
  


Abri los ojos. Todavía estaba en esa estúpida cárcel.

~•~

Ya había estado en esa prisión una semana y se estaba hartando. Luego de utilizar su conocimiento y experiencias en cárceles de cualquier tipo, Rick pudo salir de allí. Volvió a su casa, al ser de noche estaban todas las luces apagadas. Entró por la puerta trasera y luego fue al garaje, ya tenía sus cosas listas, se iría de allí. Subió para ir al cuarto de Beth, se adentró al lugar sigilosamente, se sentó en la cama y despertó a su hija.

-¿Papá? ¿Eres tu? -preguntó la rubia mientras se sentaba y tallaba sus ojos.  
-Si Beth, soy yo... Escucha, debo irme...  
-Por favor papá, no me dejes -le dio un abrazo mientras comenzaba a llorar.  
-Tranquila, cariño -correspondió el abrazo y le acarició la cabeza -. Tengo que hacerlo, es por tu bien, pero... -de su bata sacó una especie pendrive - si pones esto en la computadora podremos comunicarnos, no importa en que dimensión estemos -quedaron abrazados un largo tiempo hasta que el mayor se separó y preguntó -. Oye... ¿Y que pasó con Summer? No tuvo ni una linea en la historia.  
-¿De que historia hablas?   
-Nada... Sólo que no la veo hace rato.  
-Bueno... A ella no le agradaba mucho de lo que se enteró pero después de que mataste a Jerry se ve bastante feliz.  
-Eso es bueno...

Conversaron un poco más, luego Rick pidió entrar en la habitación de Morty una vez más, había algo ahí que quería sacar.

Le costó encontrar aquella caja, ahora llena de polvo, y de adentro sacó la hermosa flor que él mismo había hecho meses atrás. Recogió sus cosas y fue al cementerio.

Encontró la tumba de su amado, con muchas flores y cosas bonitas, al lado estaba la de Jerry, pero ésta sólo tenía una flor muerta, pero esa no nos importa.

Se sentó frente a la primera antes mencionada.

**914**   
**Mortimer "Morty" Smith**   
**R.I.P**

Eso era lo que decía la lápida que observaba tan atentamente en medio de la oscura noche.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el anciano se permitió a si mismo llorar.

-Perdón Morty, rompí mi promesa... -comenzó a hablar entre sollozos- en serio lo lamento... Pero nunca voy a olvidar todos los momentos que pasamos juntos, porque esos recuerdos me hacen feliz... No tan feliz como tú lo hacías pero bueno... No puedo hacer nada. Y se que no te gustaba mucho que haga esto pero ¡Salud! -decía mientras sacaba de su bata aquella petaca que tenía todo el tiempo encima y bebió hasta dejarla vacía, para luego poner la rosa dentro y colocarla sobre la tumba (no sin antes asegurarse que nadie se la podría robar con uno de sus inventos).

Se puso de pie y secó sus lágrimas.

-Bueno... Creo que es hora de volver a como estaba antes... Adiós, cariño.

_**Adiós, mi todo.** _


	12. XI

¿Quien lo diría? El Infierno era real, muy real. A ellos les importó treinta hectáreas de mierda si tuve una relación incestuosa y homosexual con mi abuelo, aparentemente lo único que les importó fueron las muertes que había arrebatado. Todos aquellos a los que maté, no importaban si eran buenos o malos, los maté y eso era lo único importante.

Ya pasaron como... Cuatro o... Cinco años desde aquel día. Yo creí que podía escapar y no enfrentar lo que estaba pasando, pero como todo un estúpido que era lo había arruinado usando el arma de portales sin siquiera ver a donde iba.

Después del disparo puedo recordar poco y nada, sé que en un momento crucé un portal y luego todo se volvió oscuro.

Me acostumbré a escapar del infierno para ver a mi familia y a veces iba al cementerio, donde veía a Rick sentado y mirando a la nada, no podía hablar con él, sólo verlo.

Una vez que pagas por tus errores te dejan ir, reencarnas en otro ser totalmente diferente. Y hoy es ese día, así que me dejaron ir a la Tierra Viva.

Según mis cálculos, hoy era un aniversario de mi muerte, así que pensé que alguien vendría a visitar mi tumba. Vino mi mamá y mi hermana, estuvieron un largo rato y luego se fueron. Pero yo estaba esperando a Rick.

-Quizás se le hizo tarde... -decía para mi mismo- Él no se olvidó de mi...

Y pasaron horas, y Rick no aparecía. Me quedé viendo aquella rosa con la cual me había prometido cuidarme, pero eso no contaba con mi estupidez.

Ya estaba amaneciendo, y nunca apareció...

-No puede ser... Q-que me haya olvidado... ¿Qué no eramos tu y yo? ¿Rick y Morty por siempre? ¿Por cien años?

_¿Por qué no viniste?_


	13. The End

Rick se encontraba nuevamente tirado en aquella cama rodeado de botellas de distintos tipos de bebidas alcohólicas, porque eso era lo que hacia cuando veía que el aniversario de la muerte de su amado ayudante se acercaba, se adentraba en un profundo hoyo de depresión. En esos momentos recordaba todas sus aventuras juntos, sus paseos, sus noches de pasión.

Y claro, nunca faltaba ese impulso de querer suicidarse, justo como en ese instante en el que se encontraba apuntando su cabeza con una de las tantas armas que él mismo había fabricado mientras las lágrimas caían. Pero, como siempre, se arrepintió y no por ser cobarde, sino por ser un Rick, quien siempre fue conocido como el más inteligente hijo de puta en el infinito multiverso. No podía simplemente acabar con su vida, debía seguir adelante, pero había algo que se lo impedía: sus recuerdos.

Entonces se le ocurrió una horrible idea que para nada le gustaba pero era una alternativa al suicidio. Primero escribió su plan en un papel y luego se comunicó con su hija, debía ir a su casa. Acordaron que en una semana estaría allí para buscar algunas cosas que había dejado allí cuando se fue.

Durante esa semana comenzó a destruir todo lo físico que le recordara a Morty, todo iría a la basura. También limpió aquella cabaña en la que se había escondido este tiempo.

Cuando estuvo en aquella casa pasaron un buen rato hablando. Luego pidió la ayuda de Summer (quien no se vio en la necesidad de mudarse) para buscar algo en la parte subterránea de la casa. Entonces llegaron a la habitación de "Los estallidos de mente de Morty", Rick le pidió a su nieta que le ayudara con su plan, pero esta se negó, así que paso al plan B.

Ajustó aquella pistola que borraba recuerdos para usarla en su nieta y que así lo dejara seguir trabajando. Volvió a ajustarla pero esta vez se apuntó a sí mismo, y no tan seguro la activó, borrando así todos los recuerdos buenos y agradables que tuvo con Morty cuando iniciaron esa enfermiza relación. Una vez que se cargaron esas memorias en un tubo con color verde, leyó aquellas instrucciones que había escrito antes y tal como decía aquel papel, rompió esas memorias, acabando con ellas para siempre.

Se despidió de su familia y fue a la Ciudadela de los Ricks para buscar un nuevo Morty, ya no era tan difícil tener un nuevo Morty después de que el presidente fue derrocado y un nuevo Consejo tomo el poder de aquél lugar.

Después de eso volvió a la casa y borró las memorias de Beth y Summer para luego reemplazarlas con otras que había fabricado tiempo atrás por emergencias. Y eso fue todo, ya no había dolor, de hecho ya no había nada, volvió a ser el mismo Rick de siempre, pero con un Morty diferente, al cual seguiría arrastrando a diferentes y peligrosas aventuras por 97 años más.


End file.
